monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Status Ailments
A game with RPG elements would not be complete without a set of status ailments to hinder progress in battle. These include the usual Paralysis, Petrification and Confusion, however there are also other forms of status that are suited to MGQ a lot more, being Temptation and Trance. All of these status changes are used by various monsters in the game to push the odds in their favour, making a successful battle a matter of avoiding attacks using different methods such a Sylph or certain other strategies. Below is a list of the status changes that are available in the game and their effects on Luka. Paralysis Paralysis is a temporary status ailment that incapacitates the player by ensuring they cannot make any command selections over a period of turns whilst the status is in effect. The monster will be able to attack the player however, and in some cases will use a special attack script that puts the player at huge risk by combining the status with a bind, or worse lead to a swift KO. As a temporary status the only way to clear it is to survive for a period of turns. Bind Bind is a status that is quite unique as battles seem to revolve around the status quite regularly. The status puts Luka in a hold in which he can only select Attack and Struggle as useful commands. Once in a bind, a monster has access to special attacks which change the way the battle flows, making it the player's first call to get out of the bind. Using struggle over a few turns will usually break the bind, but in some cases attacking will work and is the best option to break the status. Petrification Used only by Medusa and the Basilisk, Petrification is a permanent but gradual status, once inflicted the player has a few turns to finish the battle before they are completely turned to stone, after which they will be unable so take any actions for further turns in battle while the monster can finish them off. Whilst in this status a counter will also tell the player how many turns they have left before they turn completely to stone at the end of each round of turns between Luka and the monster. Confusion Used only by the Iron Maiden, Confusion is a temporary status that as in the case of usual RPGs, will cause Luka to take a random action each turn until the status is cleared. Unlike normal games, being hit by the opponent or yourself does not clear the status (although this is because the Iron Maiden does not attack offensively. On each turn while the status is active Luka will either attack himself, the monster, or take no action at all while muttering to himself. Confusion will eventually clear itself, the only way to cure it. Trance Trance is essentially an alternative, more friendly version of paralysis. Like the other term, the effect is temporary and causes Luka to be unable to select any commands over a period of turns while the monster is free to attack without retaliation. Like paralysis, trance is sometimes used to trigger certain attack scripts which rely on Luka being incapacitated and can be combined with bind attacks. As with all temporary status ailments, the only way to clear the status is to let the status clear itself after multiple turns. Surrender Used only by Vampire Girl and Page 65537, they hypnotize Luka to "surrender" and force him to do sexual things to himself or the monster. The status has various effects, in the scripted areas of the battle the status is an immediate and permanent form of paralysis, stopping Luka's ability to attack and allowing the monster to attack without hindrance. Outside of the scripting Surrender will act exactly like paralysis but will only last for two turns. This should not be confused with the Surrender option. Temptation Temptation is a temporary status that is quite unique as it forces Luka to instigate an attack from the monster, this cause damage to him as he forces himself on the monster and also when the monster follows up with her own attack. Luka's actions will always correspond to an attack the monster has available and some attacks can only be triggered with Luka in the Temptation status. Like all temporary status the only way to clear it is by surviving a certain amount of turns. Sleep Sleep is also mentionable as a status change, but it's use is rather negligible as it is more used for scenes that further the story in battle against enemies such as Nanabi and Kraken. During sleep one would usually be unable to act until they wake up, however Luka tends to do quite the opposite; he gains mysterious powers and begins dominating the opponent. Like the other status changes it comes with it's own status sprite. The game also has sprites for other status such as Poison and Surrender, however these have not yet been implicated in the game as methods of attack from other monsters in a usual battle. Category:Gameplay